A House of Teens
by Blackrose257
Summary: My first fanfic yay! This will be after the series. Amu and her friends live in the Tsukiyomi Manor due to an accident that happened to their parents. Will they get along? Will Amu and Ikuto fall in love? Will I ever get better at writing summaries? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A House of Teens**

**Ok so this is my first fanfic and I hope it doesn't suck. I also want to mention that there are no shugo charas, just mentions and Nadeshiko and Nagihiko are actually twins. Rikka also lives in a house not apartment. I also don't own anything and R&R! **

Amu's POV

It's the summer and it's a very peaceful morning.

Not

I woke up with the sound of a loud argument and went to go check it out. "OH MY GOD KUKAI! JUST GIVE ME THE FRICKIN' PIECE OF BACON!" I heard my best friend, Utau yell. "NO! IT'S THE LAST PIECE AND I WANT IT!" I heard Kukai yell back. I rolled my eyes and started to head downstairs. I believe I forgot to mention that I'm living in a mansion with some of my friends; Kukai, Utau, Ikuto, Tadase, Rima, Nadeshiko, and Nagihiko. Yaya wanted to live with us, but her parents needed to move away because of a job.

The reason we live here is because our parents were in a tragic plane accident and passed away. Although, Ikuto and Utau's parents weren't in the plane, so they're taking care of us. They didn't adopt us, they're just our guardians, but we do call them "mom" and "dad" so it wouldn't be awkward. I entered the kitchen where the argument was being place and just stood there trying to hold a laugh. "Kukai, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH AN ASSHOLE?!" Utau yelled. "I can just make more. It's no problem." Mom said. "NO MOM! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THE LAST PIECE IS ALWAYS THE BEST!" Utau yelled again. _Man my ears are gonna bleed if this doesn't stop. Better put an end to it._

I walked over to Kukai and snatched the bacon off his hand and ate it in front of them. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Kukai and Utau said in unison. "Too slow you guys." I said with a smirk. Mom just giggled and made a lot more for the rest of the "family". I jogged upstairs to take bath and get changed. I wanted to visit Rikka, since I haven't seen her in forever. I got dressed in a ruffled, light pink, spaghetti strap dress that's up to my knee and light brown Greek sandals. When I left my room, I stared at the room in front of me. It was Ikuto's room.

The door was painted dark blue like his hair and his name was shining silver. I sighed realizing that Ikuto was out on a trip for his orchestra, but he said when that is finished, he can come back and stay with us until then. I walked through the hallway looking at the doors and admiring how it was decorated. My door was pink like my hair and my name was light blue with green dots. I smiled because it reminded me of Ran, Miki, and Su. I then look at Utau's door. It was a violet color with her name in glitter gold. Rima's door was orange with her name in yellow. Tadase's was a baby blue with is name in gold. Nadeshiko and Nagihiko's door were both like their hair except Nade's name was in magenta while Nagi's was in navy blue. Last but not least, Kukai's door was an army green with his name in a bright yellow.

Utau's POV

_Ugh stupid Kukai. Why is he such an idiot?! Well at least mom made enough bacon and eggs for us and the rest. _"Hey mom, where's dad?" I asked realizing that my dad was not here. "Oh he's out buying some new strings for his violin." She said. _Oh well I guess I'll hang out with Amu._ I went to the living room and found Amu heading towards the door. "Hey Amu, where you going?" I asked. "Oh I'm going to Rikka's house to hang out." She said. _Hmm hanging out sounds fun… _"Can I come? I really don't want to be here with the idiot." I said. Amu giggled "You mean Kukai?" She said. I just nodded and we both walked outside and talked about random things until we got to Rikka's house.

"Well here it is. Oh and you do remember she's a total fan girl with you right?" Amu said smiling. _Oh shit, I forgot that she squeals and jumps up and down when she sees me_. "Pft of course I remember. I'm not stupid you know." I lied. Amu then rang the doorbell and the door opened with Rikka staring at us wide-eyed. "Oh my gosh…" Shit. "AHHHH ITS UTAU HOSHINA! UTAU HOSHINA IS AT MY HOUSE AHHHH!" Both me and Amu sweat dropped and watched Rikka running around the house.

Amu's POV

After Rikka calmed down, we sat down in the kitchen and had some tea. "Sorry about freaking out. It's just I really am a fan and Amu, I'm glad you came and visit. I really missed you." Rikka said. Utau took a sip of her tea and said, "Well, we came here wondering if you would like to go shopping with us and then have a sleepover at our place."

"Yeah sure, that sounds like fun, but "OUR" place?" Rikka said confused. "Oh I live with Utau and a few of our friends." I said. "Friends? What if they don't like me?" Rikka asked sadly. "Relax, it's just Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko and his sister, and then Kukai, who was the Jack before Nagi." I said hoping that made her feel better. "Oh well in that case, I would love to go. Just let me pack my stuff." She said.

"Oh that won't be necessary." Utau said. Rikka looked at her confused and Utau continued, "We already have clothes and any other stuff you might need." "Wow really? So you knew I would come over?" Rikka asked. "No, we just have rooms that are for friends/guests." Utau replied. "Alrighty..." I got up "…lets go" I said and we headed to the mall.

**Not sure how it is, but review and tell me what you think and if I should continue. I'll just start on the other chapters while I wait for your replies just in case.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I finally finished this chapter. I'm just going to let you guys know that I was really freaking out with ideas that no one will ever like this story, but I'm glad I got some followers. Also I promise I won't abandon this story. Remember I don't own anything except for the plot. Enjoy!**

Utau's POV

We finally arrived at the mall and we did a lot of shopping, when suddenly my phone starts to vibrate. "Hello?" I answered. "Why hello there my dear." A mysterious voice said. I just stood there confused. "Who's this? Are you some perverted stalker?" I said. There was a laugh on the other line. "I'm just kidding Utau. It's me, Ikuto." The voice said. "…..Give me a second." I said. "Hey Amu, I'm going to the restroom alright?" I told her. She just nodded and I ran like hell to the restroom.

I took a deep breath "IKUTO! WHAT THE HELL! WHY HAVEN'T YOU CALLED OR TEXTED ME OR SOMETHING?! I WAS WORRIED SICK! WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW?!" "…..I'm in a plane that's heading home." Was all he said. "Home? You're coming home?" I asked. "Yup, I'll be back late at night. I'll text you when I get there. Oh and this is my new number, so save it." He said. "Alright. I guess I'll see ya later. Bye!"

I hung up and did what he told me. I then looked around the mall for Amu and Rikka. _Ugh where are they? I've been walking for like fifth-teen minutes and I still haven't found them. _I was starting to get really pissed until I finally found them at food court having an iced coffee. "Hey you guys! Where the hell you've been?!" I said giving a small laugh. "I was about to ask you the same thing." Amu said giggling.

"So who called you that was so important?" Amu asked me when we started to leave the mall. "Oh…um…" _Crap what should I say? I can't tell her the truth. I want it to be like those cheesy romance movies._ "…it was no one just…dad..." I said trying to look like I was telling the truth. I needed to change the subject and fast. That's when I heard the familiar song of an ice cream parlor. _God, you must love so much. _"Hey let's get some ice cream." I said quickly before Amu can ask me more questions.

"Sure ice cream sounds good to me. I want strawberry!" Rikka said. "I'll get chocolate." Amu said. "Then I'll get vanilla. I'll pay for it as a treat." I said taking out my wallet. We got our ice cream and ate them while walking home. Finally, we got to the gates of our mansion and Rikka's face was full of amazement. I just smirked and entered the password, opening the gates. "So you live here?" Rikka said still amazed.

"Yup, but remember we're not the only ones that live here." Amu said giving Rikka a warm smile. Once we entered the mansion, we saw dad changing some strings to the violin. "Hey dad." Amu and I dad in unison. "Oh, hey girls. Sorry I wasn't here in the morning. I had some things to buy." He said then looked at Rikka. "I see you brought a guest. What's your name?" Dad asked walking towards us.

"My name is Rikka Hiiragi and it's very nice to meet you." Rikka said bowing. "It's very nice to meet you too, Rikka. My name is Aruto Tsukiyomi, the guardian/father of every teen that lives here, but please if you feel more comfortable calling me dad, you may." Dad said giving one of his welcoming smiles. "Ah yes, I must mention I got a call from a certain someone…" Dad said eyeing both me and Amu. _Shit I can't let him say anything yet._ Before he could say anything else, I tackled him with a hug knocking him down. "Don't say anything about Ikuto coming back please. It's a surprise." I whispered to his ear.

He just nodded and sat up with me on his lap. "Sorry dad, it's just that I missed you so much." I said winking at him. Dad just smiled and ruffled my hair. I then got off of him and walked back with Amu and Rikka. "Well, dinner is almost ready so show Rikka to her room and then wait until we call you guys to come eat alright?" dad said. We just nodded and headed upstairs. "Hey dad why is the house so quiet? Where is everyone?" I asked before I reached the top of the stairs.

"Nadeshiko is in dance class, Rima and Nagihiko are at the park, and Tadase and Kukai are playing soccer outside." He said. I just nodded and caught up with Amu and Rikka. We walked up to a door that was next to mine. The door was really hot pink with the name "Rikka" in black. "Whoa! This is my room?!" Rikka said as soon as she entered the room. "Yup. You like it?" Amu asked. Rikka nodded then jumped on the bed and put her head on the very fluffy pillows. "Alright we'll be in our rooms. If you need anything give one of us a call." I said.

Amu and I then left Rikka's room and started walking to Amu's. "Hey Amu..." I started. Amu looked at me and waited for me to continue. "…well I heard that tonight was going to be very hot, so you should leave your balcony a little open.' I finished. "Oh ok. Thanks for the info!" she said then entered her room. I fist pumped and felt like I hit someone or something along with a "thud" sound. I looked around and saw Kukai on the floor passed out with a red mark on his cheek. "Oops." Was all I said before I went to my room and leave Kukai on the floor.


End file.
